Lluvia de Verano
by Shakka DV
Summary: Dos personas que se aman, solos bajo la lluvia


Lluvia de verano

By:

Shakka D' V

Este fic es una de mis nuevas creaciones, la verdad es muy corto a comparación de los otros que he escrito, pero es que no podía dejar de escribirlo, se me ocurrió en una tarde de verano en la cual cayo un gran chubasco aquí donde vivo(lo que es muy raro por acá en Mexicali), ya que aquí rara vez llueve. Se que esta muy WAFF pero comprendan, este es uno de esos fics que solo te salen debido a esas extrañas conjunciones astronómicas(Marte estaba alineado con Venus, el viento soplaba al este, el descubrimiento de un trébol de cuatro hojas en mi patio y los mas raro, mi hermana me presto dinero(es la versión humana de Nabiki Tendo))que provocan que sucedan cosas raras. Bueno los dejo para que lean.

- el guión corto indica el dialogo entre los personajes

[ ] estos indican el escenario

( ) estos indican mis comentarios, aclaraciones, etc.

***indican separaciones

=indica que esta pensando

Son las 3:00 de la tarde, todo mundo sale corriendo de la escuela, es hora de salir y acaba de empezar a llover, solo hay dos personas que no salen del edificio.

- Demonios no traje mi paraguas-

- No eres el único, nadie sabia que iba a empezar a llover-

- Akane-

- Dime-

- ¿Por que no te has ido?-

- Ya sabes que siempre me enfermo cuando salgo en la lluvia, ¿y tu?-

- Hoy no tengo humor para transformarme, pero no es motivo para que te quedes a acompañarme-

- QUEN TE DIJO QUE ME QUEDO PARA ACOMPAÑARTE!!-

- Bueno pero no te enojes-

- Tarado-

Se puso atrás de ella, la empujo un poco de los hombros haciendo que caminara

- Ven vamos a un salón a esperar que termine la lluvia-

- Esta bien-

***

Los dos se encontraban sentados a un lado de la ventana contemplando la lluvia

- Me encanta ver como cae la lluvia, ¿a ti no Ranma? -

Akane se levanto y se recargo en la ventana, Ranma solo la miraba

- No mucho-

-¿Por que?-

Ranma se levanto y se coloco junto a Akane

- Desde que me transformo, ya casi no me gustan las cosas que impliquen agua, ecepto bañarme-

- Lastima, por que es hermoso ver como caen las gotas rociando cada una de las plantas, el olor a tierra mojada, la brisa, sentir el salpicar de las gotas en tu cara…-

Ranma la miraba fijamente

= Que hermosa se ve, ahí, tranquila, pensando, sin agresiones ni malas palabras, solo ahí, viendo la lluvia, esta es la oportunidad que he buscado durante tanto tiempo…pero y si me dise que no o me manda a volar… =

- …No crees que es hermoso-

= Tengo que hacerlo =

Akane volteo a ver a Ranma con una sonrisa en su cara

- He visto cosas mas hermosas-

- ¿Como cuales?-

Se acerco a Akane, puso su mano en la cintura de ella y con la otra acaricio su mejilla

- Tu-

- Ranma…-

Ranma se inclino un poco y la beso, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que Akane regresara a la realidad y se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos, paso sus manos por los brazos de Ranma hasta llegar a su cuello, lo rodeo lentamente haciéndole pequeñas caricias, separaban y unían sus labios lentamente, disfrutando el momento que habían estado esperando durante tanto tiempo, así estuvieron por unos minutos hasta que se separaron.

- Akane…yo…te…te…amo-

- Yo también te amo Ranma-

Sus labios se volvieron a unir en un corto pero tierno beso, para después dar paso a un largo abrazo por parte de los dos

- Mira Ranma ya dejo de llover-

El cielo era adornado por un gigantesco arcoiris

- Párese como si el clima nos hubiera puesto una trampa ¿No crees Ranma?-

- Si esto era lo que quería no hay que defraudarlo-

Se quedaron viendo fijamente, Ranma puso su mano en el mentón de Akane y la acerco un poco para después darle el beso mas tierno que pudiera darle, ella correspondió de la misma manera, quería demostrar lo mismo que el, el gran amor que se tienen, el amor que por tanto tiempo habían mantenido oculto en el lugar mas profundo de sus corazónes y que ahora habían dejado salir gracias a una lluvia de verano.

FIN

Comentarios finales:

Creo que ninguno, la verdad es que estoy escribiendo como 5 historias al mismo tiempo, agregándole que estoy en periodo de exámenes en la escuela,  pues todo eso como que me quita inspiración para los comentarios finales, creo que solo puedo decirles que me envíen sus comentarios y sugerencias a mi mail:

hawarsitaD@hotmail.com


End file.
